Iwatodai! I'm In Love!
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: Hari itu, hari dimana aku pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ku di kota ini... Aku melihatmu... Kau yang begitu manis, kau yang begitu tenang... Dan hanya dalam sekejap mata, aku... Sudah jatuh cinta padamu... Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC... RnR, please? ;D


"IWATODAI! I'M IN LOVE!"

By: Aiko-tantan

* * *

Disclaimer: Minato Arisato ama Soujiro Seta bukan punya Beo~ ;P

Warning: BoyxBoy! Don't like? Get Out from this page!!!, OOC

Genre: romance, drama

Rate: T

Pairing: SetaMina

* * *

_Hari itu, hari dimana aku pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ku di kota ini... Aku melihatmu... Kau yang begitu manis, kau yang begitu tenang..._

_Dan hanya dalam sekejap mata, aku... Sudah jatuh cinta padamu..._

* * *

"Tolong tenang, anak-anak... Hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan murid baru di kelas ini!" Teriak seorang wanita muda berambut coklat pendek. Toriumi-sensei. Ia adalah wali kelas dari kelas 2F di Gekkoukan High School ini. "Masuk, Seta-kun" Sambungnya.

Tak lama, tergeserlah pintu kelas, dan sesosok pemuda berumur 17 tahun pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Pemuda tersebut berambut silver pendek gaya helm, berkulit putih, bermata abu-abu terang, dan mempunyai postur tubuh yang cukup tinggi. "Soujiro Seta. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Ucap pemuda ini singkat. Ia memperhatikan muka dari seluruh murid-murid di kelas itu. Dan tak lama, matanya terhenti pada sesosok pemuda berambut biru tua, bermata abu-abu persis dengan warna mata miliknya, berkulit putih, bermuka tenang, dan berpostur tubuh lebih pendek dan lebih kurus darinya.

'Pemuda itu... Dia kan...' Batin Soujiro sembari terus memperhatikan pemuda berambut biru tua tadi.

"Seta-kun?" Tanya Toriumi-sensei yang menyadari si pemuda yang bernama Soujiro Seta ini melamun.

"A..aah? Ma...maaf... Unn... Saya duduk dimana?" Tanya Soujiro cuek. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia berharap dapat duduk di dekat dengan pemuda berambut biru tadi.

"Kau duduk disana, di sebelah Arisato-kun" Sambung Toriumi-sensei sembari menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelah pemuda berambut biru tua yang ia perhatikan tadi.

'Ah... Sepertinya Dewi fortuna sedang memihak padaku' Ucap Sojiro senang dalam hati. Ia berjalan dengan riang ke arah kursi yang di tunjuk oleh Toriumi-sensei tadi. "Hai..." Lanjut Soujiro sembari menyapa pemuda berambut biru tua di sebelahnya.

Pemuda tersebut hanya tersenyum ramah tanpa berkata apa-apa, lalu memalingkan mukanya.

'Se...senyumnya! Oh god!!!' Teriak Soujiro... dalam hati pastinya. Betapa manisnya senyuman dari pemuda tadi... Membuat jantung Soujiro berdetak tidak karuan sehingga ingin melompat keluar dari dadanya.

* * *

"Ya... Pelajaran hari ini sampai disini dulu... Jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian halaman 157." Ucap guru Sejarah sembari menutup bukunya, dan berjalan keluar kelas. Dan seketika guru tersebut lenyap, keadaan kelas pun menjadi ramai.

Soujiro berdiri dari kursinya. selama pelajaran tadi, ia sudah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk menyapa pemuda berambut biru tua tadi. "Arisato-san... Kan, ya?" Tanya Soujiro yang kini berada di depan meja pemuda berambut biru tersebut. Ia memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Ah... Iya..." Jawab si pemuda berambut tua itu sembari mengangguk pelan. Ia pun mendongak, dan melihat soujiro dengan tatapan bingung. "Ada apa, ya?" Tanyanya dengan muka bingung bercampur aneh.

"Hanya ingin berkenalan... Tidak boleh?" Balas Soujiro yang masih tersenyum.

"Ooh..." Gumam pemuda berambut biru tua itu. Ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku catatan di atas mejanya.

Merasa dicuekin, Soujiro pun kembali ke tempatnya dengan muka suram.

"Minato... Arisato...." Ucap pemuda tersebut pelan, namun, Soujiro dapat menangkap dengan baik suara pemuda mungil itu.

Soujiro membalikkan badannya, dan tersenyum riang. "Salam kenal, Minato-kun..." Ucap Soujiro sembari terus tersenyum.

Minato hanya mengangguk malu. Semburat pink muncul di pipi putihnya. Membuat pemuda berambut biru tua ini semakin manis saja.

Soujiro terkesima dengan muka malu-malu Minato. Ia ingin mengenal lebih jauh pemuda manis ini. "Minato-kun... Mau menemaniku berkeliling sekolah?" Tanya Soujiro sembari menggenggam tangan Minato.

Minato tersentak kaget karena secara tiba-tiba, Soujiro menggenggam tangan kecilnya. Ia lalu mengangguk. "Ayo... Kutemani..." Jawabnya tanpa menampakkan ekspresi apa-apa.

* * *

"Ini, ruang seni rupa... Kalau kau ingin masuk ke klub seni rupa, tinggal bilang dengan ketua klub-nya." Ucap Minato menjelaskan. Soujiro pun hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Kau sendiri... Ikut klub apa, Minato?" Tanya Soujiro ingin tahu.

"Eh? Aku?" Tanya Minato kaget. "Aku... Ikut fotografi..." Sambung Minato menunduk malu-malu.

Terbesitlah pikiran jahil di otak Soujiro untuk... Menggoda Minato. "Oya? Cocok denganmu, loh..." Ucap Soujiro menggoda. Ia menyapu lembut pipi halus Minato. Membuat si empunya mata abu-abu itu terperanjat, dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Soujiro pun tertawa kecil. "Kemanisan mu tidak berubah dari pertama aku melihatmu, Minato-kun..." Sambung Soujirou.

"Eh?!" Ucap Minato kaget. Ia mendongak-kan kepalanya untuk melihat muka Soujiro. "Pertama kali? Memang sebelum ini kita sudah pernah bertemu?" Tanya Minato bingung.

Soujiro tertawa sejenak. "Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya..." Ucap Soujiro yang masih tertawa. "Waktu itu, aku yang melihatmu... Saat kau sedang menunggu kereta di Iwatodai..." Sambung Soujiro.

"Eh? Masa?" Tanya Minato takjub. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Soujiro bisa mengingatnya meskipun baru pertama kali melihat.

Soujiro menghentikan tawanya, air mukanya berubah menjadi serius. "Dan... Saat itu juga, aku jatuh cinta padamu, Minato..." Lanjut Soujiro serius. Ia menatap lekat-lekat kedua bola mata bulat berwarna abu-abu milik Minato.

"...EH?!" Ucap Minato kaget. Mukanya memerah, semerah buah apel. "E..eeeh?! A..e.. Aaah?!" Ucapnya tidak jelas. Mukanya semakin memerah. Membuatnya semakin manis. Ia memundurkan langkahnya beberapa centi untuk menjauhi Soujiro.

Soujiro tersenyum kecil. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, dan kembali mendekati Minato. "Kau tidak usah menjawabnya sekarang, kok..." Ucap Soujiro sembari mengelus kepala biru Minato. "Anyway, terima kasih atas tour-nya... Aku benar-benar senang kau mau menemaniku." Lanjut Soujiro.

"Eh.. Seta-sa..." Belum sempat Minato menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Soujirou sudah membungkam mulut Minato dengan kecupan kecil di bibir lembutnya.

"Sampai besok, Minato-kun..." Ucap Soujiro singkat, lalu berjalan pergi dan dengan santainya meninggalkan Minato yang mematung dengan muka merah padam.

* * *

================.

Minato POV

================.

'A..a.. Apa-apaan dia tadi?!' Batinku sembari berjalan cepat ke arah kelas. Sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas, aku pun mengintip sebentar, takut kalau nanti ada si pemuda aneh berambut silver itu lagi... Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku kalau ada dia?!

Setelah kupastikan si pemuda berambut silver aneh itu tidak ada, aku pun masuk ke dalam kelas, dan merapihkan tasku.

"Hoy, Minato!" Sapa seorang pemuda berkulit kecoklatan, berambut cepak, dan memakai topi. Ia mengalungkan lengannya di leherku.

"Junpei... Aku sedang sibuk... Jangan ganggu aku..." Ucapku sembari menepis kasar tangan Junpei.

"Aah... Dasar tidak seru~" Ucap Junpei sembari memonyongkan bibirnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau dekat dengan anak baru tadi, ya? Siapa namanya tadi? Sakeba? Satei?" Ucap Junpei membeo tidak karuan.

"Soujiro Seta-san..." Bantahku mengoreksi kata-kata Junpei dengan nada ketus.

"Ah... Iya itulah sejenisnya... Kok dia akrab denganmu? Kau sudah kenal dengannya?" Tanya Junpei sembari memain-mainkan jarinya di rambut biru tua milikku.

"Tidak! dianya aja yang sok kenal..." Bantahku kesal sembari mencubit keras tangan Junpei yang memainkan rambutnya sedari tadi. "Kalau kau tidak ada kerjaan, kenapa tidak pulang saja, sih?!" Sambungku ketus, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Junpei.

Aku bisa merasakan kalau Junpei sedang menatap bingung ke arahku yang sedang berjalan kearah pintu kelas. Mungkin, ia berfikir tumben-tumbenan teman seperjuangan-nya ini menunjukkan ekspresi kesal sampai seperti ini... Ya... Semua gara-gara si rambut-helm-silver-pervert itu!

* * *

"Aku pulang..." Ucapku singkat ketika masuk ke dalam dorm.

"Selamat datang, Minato-san..." Sapa gadis berambut hijau aqua ini manis. Ia Yamagishi Fuuka. Murid di Gekkoukan kelas 2E. Kelasnya berada tepat di samping kelasku.

Aku pun tersenyum singkat ke arah Fuuka, dan langsung melangkahkan kaki ku menuju tangga. namun, langkahku dihentikan oleh seorang gadis yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku. "Minato! Anak baru tadi! Dia kenalanmu?" Sambar Yukari Takeba, gadis cantik berambut coklat pendek yang jago archery. "Dia tampan, loh! Kau dekat dengannya, kan? Kenalkan padaku~" ucap Yukari semangat.

"Aku tidak dekat dengannya." Ucapku dengan ketus. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar nama 'Soujiro Seta' saat ini. Ia adalah orang pertama yang telah merebut 'first kiss'ku. Bagaimana aku tidak keki dengannya, coba?!

"Eeeh? Tapi kan tadi kau ngobrol dengannya~" sambung Yukari dengan nada kecewa.

"..." Aku hanya terdiam. Dan aku pun terus melangkahkan kaki ku ke arah tangga tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dari Yukari. Sesampainya di kamar, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Tidak peduli aku masih memakai seragam lengkap, dari atribut atas sampai bawah. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnku dan melupakan kejadian menyebalkan tadi siang dari ingatanku. Dan tak lama, aku pun terlelap.

* * *

"...Nato-kun... Minato-kun..." Kudengar samar-samar suara lembut seorang pemuda memanggil-manggil namaku. Akupun membuka mataku perlahan.

"Selamat pagi, Minato-kun!" Ucap pemuda tersebut senang.

"Unn.. Pagi..." Balasku meskipun aku masih belum tahu siapa pemuda itu. Mataku masih samar-samar.

"Kalau tidak cepat, kita bisa terlambat, loh..." Sambung pemuda berambut silver...EEH?! Berambut silver?! Jangan-jangan...

Aku langsung memperlebar mataku. Dan membuat pandangan mataku menjadi jelas. Dan terpampanglah muka seorang pemuda berambut silver pendek, bermata abu-abu, dan berkulit putih. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidurku. Tangannya memegang erat tangan putihku.

"Se... Seta-san?!" Teriak ku yang langsung bangun dari tempat tidur, dan langsung menarik tanganku dari ganggaman tangannya.

"Selamat pagi~" Ucap si pemuda ini senang. Ia tersenyum lebar. Entah apa maksudnya, aku pun tidak mengerti.

"Ke... Kenapa kau ada disini?!" Teriak ku kencang. Bisa dipastikan, seluruh penghuni dorm ini dapat mendengar teriakan ku yang hampir lebih kencang dari toa.

"Aku? Aku membangunkanmu..." Sambungnya sembari menatapku dengan tatapan lembut. God!!! Kalo aja nih orang tidak membuatku kesal, aku pasti suka dengannya... Eh?! Apa kubilang barusan?! Suka dengannya?! Tunggu!!! Aku masih normal, kan?!

Aku pun masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran anehku, membuat Soujiro memiringkan sedikit kepalanya pertanda bingung. "Kau baik-baik saja, Minato?" Ucapnya sembari mendekatkan kepalanya kearahku. "Terlalu lama tidur, ya?" Ucapnya sembari menempelkan tangannya ke kepalaku. Aku pun langsung terperanjat, dan langsung berdiri diatas kasur.

"Ke... Keluar!!! Aku mau ganti baju!!! Sana keluar!!!" Teriakku malu sembari mendorong pemuda berambut silver ini keluar. Pemuda berambut silver tersebut cuma tertawa kecil, lalu keluar dari kamarku.

* * *

================.

Normal POV

================.

Minato pun keluar kamarnya, dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Sesampainya di bawah, ia melihat si pemuda berambut silver a.k.a Soujiro yang sedang bercanda dan tertawa dengan akrabnya dengan Yamada Ken, pemuda mungil yang masih SD.

"... Ken, aku berangkat..." Ucap Minato singkat sembari membuka pintu. Soujiro pun langsung menoleh ke arah Minato, dan langsung mengejarnya.

"Mi... Minato-kun!!!" Teriak Soujiro sembari berlari kecil untuk mengejar Minato. Namun, si empunya rambut biru tua itu tidak menggubris sapaan dari si rambut silver... Dan itu membuat si rambut silver sedikit kesal. "Minato-kun! Hey! Tunggu aku kenapa?" Sambung Soujiro sembari meraih tangan mungil Minato.

Si rambut tua hanya mendecak kesal, dan memalingkan muka ke arah Soujiro. "Apa, sih?!" Ucapnya kesal.

"Tunggu kenapa, sih? Aku kan sudah menunggumu biar kita bisa berangkat bersama!" Ucap Soujiro. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menungguku! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" Ucap Minato. Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya agar bisa terlepas dari genggaman tangan besar Soujiro.

Soujiro pun melepaskan ganggaman tangannya. "... Hh..." Ia pun menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau kau memang tidak suka padaku, tidak usah kasar begitu, kan?" Ucap Soujiro dengan nada lemah. Ia kembali menghela nafas, lalu berbalik. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, Arisato-san" sambung Soujiro sembari berjalan pergi meninggalkan Minato.

"Tu... Seta-san..." Ucap Minato dengan nada pelan. Alih-alih berbalik, Soujiro malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya, dan meninggalkan Minato yang mematung di depan gedung dorm-nya. "Bukannya... Aku tidak suka padamu..." Lanjutnya dengan nada pelan.

* * *

TUBERKOLIS *dirajam*

* * *

**Song:**_** Afgan - Wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku**_*beneran... ni lagu bener-bener salah satu poin yang bikin Beo dapet ide pik ini! xD*

Haai semuaaaa~ :D

Beo kembali dengan fic multi chapter~ xD *diinjek gara" bikin multichap cuma ga pernah diselsein*

Oke.. Beo tau itu judulnya kaga banget.. hahahahah~ xDDDD *ditendang*

Oke maap... Beo ini bikinnya soalnya lagi demen ama pairing SetaMina..xD

Semua gara" ituuu~~ *nunjuk" P3FES *apa hubungannya ama si seta?!** gara" maenin ntu, Beo dapet ilham buat bikin beginian~ xD

Hahahai~ okelah kalo begitu *masang lagunye warteg boys*

Sooo... Mind to review? I'll accept any critics... But, say no to Flame! Uyeah!xD

See ya~ ;D


End file.
